Faint
by muhXcookkie
Summary: “Honestly Deidara? I have no clue, but I don’t think we should cross of the possibility. You two should keep your ears open for any talk of…vampires.” Sasodei Vamp Fanfic. Request for Blood Drenched Scorpion.
1. Preface

Sasori blinked his eyes open slowly, adjusting to the brightness of the white room he was in. He began sitting up, automatically regretting it. A sharp pain echoed from his neck throughout his body. He brought his hand up to his neck. A large, rough bandage was lying over the sore area.

"?" A pink haired nurse popped her head in. "Oh good! You're awake." She walked over to the side of the redhead's bed.

"What happed to me?" He questioned; his voice barely audible.

"You were found unconscious outside your house by some jogger." The nurse pulled up the first sheet of paper on the clipboard and scanned the second one with her teal eyes. "You suffered from massive blood loss caused by the two wounds on your neck. You should be fine soon. We'll let you out as soon as the wound closes up."

Sasori finally managed to sit up. "Doctor…?"

"Haruno."

"Can you come here?"

The nurse smiled and walked closer to the redhead. Sasori yanked her arm, pulling her onto the bed. He covered her mouth with his hand. Sakura let out a muffled scream of pain as to fangs pierced her neck. Within minutes, it was over. Sasori pushed her corpse off of him and stood up.

He walked out of his hospital room, unnoticed by the other busy personnel and civilians. Sasori made it to the entrence, and disappeared into the night.

------

"Sakura Haruno. Age: 18. Worked here part time. Killed last night at around two-thirty a.m."

"Whose room was this?" The blonde officer asked as he walked with his silver-haired colleague and friend.

"A Sasori Akasuna." Hidan answered.

The two officers walked into the hospital room. The pink-haired nurse was still laying on her side, a blank, but horrified expression on her pale face.

"What happened to her?" Deidara turned to Hidan. He opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off.

"She had all the blood in her body drained out."

"Itachi!" Hidan exclaimed happily. "Didn't see you there."

"How?" Deidara asked walking over to Itachi, who was leaning over the girl's neck.

"Not quite sure. The wound is right here if you want to see it."

Both Hidan and Deidara looked at Sakura's neck.

"It looks like a vampire bite."

"Hidan!" Deidara elbowed his friend in the stomach.

"It does doesn't it?" Itachi gave a light smirk. "It actually the third one we've seen since Wednesday."

"Think it's the same person?" The blonde questioned.

"No. Miss Haruno was obviously killed by Akasuna, his DNA's all over her. However, Akasuna was brought here because of massive blood loss from a wound quite similar."

"A vampire!" Hidan raised his hands up to block from Deidara, but the blonde just stood there.

"You don't think…"

"Honestly Deidara? I have no clue, but I don't think we should cross of the possibility." Itachi took off the latex gloves he was wearing. "I'm going to do some research and try to see if something like this has been happening elsewhere. You two should keep your ears open for any talk of…vampires."

The two officers nodded.

'A vampire, that's just crazy.' Deidara thought to himself.

* * *

The first chapter of a request from Blood Drenched Scorpion: A 10+ chapter Sasodei Vamp fanfic. :]


	2. Altercation

-One Month Later-

Deidara grumbled as his cell phone began to ring. He picked up his phone and pressed the green answer button. "Hello?" He grumbled into his phone.

"Blondie, we need you down here now!"

"Hidan do you know what time it is?"Deidara asked after he sat up and looked at the baby blue alarm clock that sat on his nightstand. 3 a.m.

"We've found another victim with the 'Mark'!"

"What!?"

"You heard me! Get down here now!"

"On my way!" Deidara hung up the phone and began putting on his jeans. He quickly grabbed his light grey sweatshirt and was out the door.

----

"Name: Himimori Wai. Age: 23. Died by: having all her blood drained from her body." Hidan read off the report.

"Also had the mark of the 'Red Sand' carved onto her back before her death." Itachi added in.

"I can't believe it. It's only been a month since his first murder." Deidara said referring to Sasori Akasuna. Since the night in the hospital, he's killed two dozen people, excluding Sakura. Each had his 'signature', a red scorpion, carved deeply into their back. 'He must like to make his self known.'

"Well that's that what you get when you have a psycho vampire on the loose." Hidan yawned and leaned against the building that lay next to the dead female.

"We don't know if he truly is a vampire Hidan." Deidara said in an annoyed tone.

"What else could it be? Akasuna's saliva is all around the puncture and the carving knife is way too thick to make that small of a hole."

'The knife…that's right.' Sasori always left the carving utensil in his victim's hand. "Itachi, what do you think?"

"I don't really know what say. From the evidence…"

Deidara was about to reply when his phone began to ring again. He pulled it out of his jean pocket and looked at the screen. He didn't recognize the number.

"Hello?"

"Hello, Deidara." A velvet voice reached his ear.

"May I ask who I'm talking to?" Hidan and Itachi looked at Deidara.

"Why don't you believe your friends?"

"What do you mean?"

"You shouldn't let your fear of the supernatural get in the way of your job." The voice had a teasing air to it.

"Supernatural? What are you talking about? Who is this?!" Deidara began to get frantic. Itachi and Hidan went over to their friend and listened quietly to the conversation.

The voice on the other end chuckled. "Calm down, Dei-chan."

"No! I-…did you just call me 'Dei-chan'? Who are you?"

"Ask me more politely." Deidara was about to scream something along the lines of 'No way you fuckard', but Itachi shook his head and mouthed him to do as he was told. "Well…?"

"Can you…please, tell me who you are?" Deidara felt like throwing up.

"Depends. To your friend, I'm a vampire, but to you, well you know me as Sasori Akasuna."

Deidara could've dropped the phone in alarm. "A-Akasuna?"

Sasori chuckled over the phone. "Yes. I have to go now, but believe me, Dei-chan, we'll be in touch again."

"Wait!" Deidara shouted back.

"Yes?" Sasori said after awhile.

"Are…are you really a…vampire."

"Why Dei-chan! How'd you know?" Sasori asked with false excitement and hung up the phone.

"Deidara?" Hidan put a hand on Deidara's shoulder. "You okay?"

"The investigators will take over here for now. We need to get down to the police station and trace this call." Itachi cut in.

Hidan nodded and helped a still dazed Deidara into the car.

---

"We traced the call to…" Itachi looked over at the map of the city, trying to find the address. "Here."

Hidan looked at the map. "It's a residential area."

"We should get going." Deidara took his keys out of his pocket.

"Are you sure you want to go?" Hidan asked.

"Yah, I'm fine; the sooner we get him behind bars, the better off we'll be."

---

Hidan knocked on the door. "Hello? Is anyone home?" Nothing. He moved aside. Itachi walked up to the door and kicked it open. "That dick better be here, or you're seriously fucked."

Itachi rolled his eyes and walked into the town-house. Deidara fallowed with Hidan behind him.

The house branched off three ways, upstairs, out to the left which looked like a living room, and strait down the hall, past the stairs, leading to a dark, faded green door.

"I'll see what's through the door. Deidara, you want to check up stairs?" Itachi asked.

"Sure." The blonde nodded and began ascending up the stairs.

Hidan gave a worried glance to Itachi before going to the living room.

---

Deidara took out his gun and began going through the rooms. Nothing. Nothing. Nothing! All these rooms were empty not even a chair was in a single one. That is, until he got to the last room.

Deidara reached out to grab the handle and found it to be locked. He prepared to kick. Once the door flew open, a crazed old woman came out, lunging at him. He moved out of her way. The lady looked back at him for a second, and then ran down the stairs screaming. Deidara stood there shocked as he caught a glimpse of the woman's shoulder. Blood. It was drenched in blood!

"She got quite excited, now didn't she?"

Deidara felt himself tense up everywhere. He slowly turned back towards the room, and came to looking into a pair of dark brown eyes. The man before him wore a slim black tee shirt, black jeans, and a smirk.

"Sasori?" Deidara felt rage boil up in him.

"Correct Dei-chan." The redhead walked over to the blonde and stroked his cheek lightly. "Even more beautiful close up."

Deidara smacked his hand away. "Don't touch me!" Sasori reached out, trying to pull the blonde back to him, when a bullet went right over his arm. Both men looked over to where Itachi and Hidan stood. Itachi in particular, held his gun up ready to shoot a second bullet.

Sasori smiled and grabbed Deidara with lightning fast speed and held him so that the blonde's back was against his stomach; one hand held his waist and arms pinned down, while the other held his chin. "Well Dei-chan, I think this about wraps up our meeting. Till next time." With that, Sasori gave Deidara a tender, fiery kiss, and vanished.

* * *

I think this is my most favorite chapter of any story that I've written!!


	3. Written in Blood

Deidara sat down at the large conference table and laid his head on the smooth, cool surface. A soft sigh escaped his pink lips and his eyes closed nonchalantly. One thing kept running through his mind: the kiss. Deidara growled at himself. It wasn't even that good a kiss for Heaven's sake!

He opened his eyes as he heard something being placed next to his head. A white coffee cup stood before him, steam coming up from the top. Behind the cup stood Hidan with an expression of understanding and anger. "Are you done moping?" He asked in a soft voice.

Deidara sat up. "Sorry. I know I'm acting ridiculous."

"It's not your fault. I did picture you acting a little more...I don't know…pissed?" Hidan sat in the chair next to the blonde.

"I know and I am pissed, but…" Deidara sighed. "I don't know. I want to see him again. Get some things cleared up."

"Deidara. You want to see a vampire? A blood drinking vampire, that's killed 25 people and injured an elderly woman and carves a bloody picture into each of his victim's back, and just leaves them there? And knowing all this, you want to see him."

"God, I meant I have questions for him, like why he kissed me. You make it sound like I said that I want to bare his kids of something."

"Good luck doing that." Hidan rolled his eyes sarcastically.

Deidara chuckled and punched his friend's shoulder lightly. "Shut up."

"I call being the godfather!" Hidan laughed.

"Deidara's expecting?" The two officers looked back to see Itachi walking towards them, a small grin played out on his face.

"Oh yah, can't you tell?" Deidara lifted his shirt up and poked his stomach.

Hidan slapped Deidara's belly playfully. "You're baby's dead."

"Anyways." Itachi cut in, holding up a folder. "We got the police report."

Deidara took the said folder and opened it. After reading through it, he closed it back up.

"We'll what does it say?" Hidan asked curiously.

"Not much, she's to traumatized to say anything. They couldn't even get a name. However, it seems like the blood and her neck was partly from Sasori. According to the report, Sasori tried to bite her, underestimated her, she pulled away, his teeth scraped against her neck, making a bigger wound, causing all the blood we saw."

"So it sounds like Akasuna planed on finishing the woman off before blondie here arrived." Itachi sat on the edge of the table in between his friends.

"Sucks for him." Hidan laughed.

A scream pierced the air. The three stood up and ran to the source of the scream.

----

The three stopped once they reached the room that held the elderly woman. A crowed was gathered around the entrance. Once the group reached the door, they got permission to enter from the chief of police and made their way in.

Deidara felt muck climb up his throat. It was a mess, blood was everywhere. He barely recognized the old woman that had lunged at him only a few hours ago.

"Deidara." Hidan tugged at the blonde's sleeve and pointed to the wall. A message was written in blood.

'_Dearest Deidara,_

_Sorry about the mess, I just couldn't let this hag get away_

_with interrupting out first meet. I apologize for not staying around _

_to talk with you personally, but we couldn't be alone here._

_I still do plan on meeting with you soon, very soon._

_Love, Sasori'_

"Bastard." Deidara heard Hidan growl.

He felt horrible. The woman probably would've died either way, but Deidara couldn't even imagine what she must've gone through. He had to do something; Sasori couldn't do something as malicious as this again! "I need to talk to him."

"What!" Hidan yelled. "After this? It's obvious that he's obsessed with you! How do we know he won't kill you too?"

"We don't." Deidara shrugged. "But he can't do this anymore."

"And you just plan on walking up to him, bat your pretty blue eyes, and expect him stop!?"

"Well I have to do something!"

"And we'll be glad to help!" Itachi grabbed a handful a Hidan's hair. "Isn't that right?"

"Whatever." Hidan swatted Itachi's hand away.

----

A young woman walked down the street casually. She was wearing a tight, short purple dress, strappy high-heels, and had her hair in a messy fashion. Typical whore. Sasori waited for her to walk closer to him. Once she did, he stepped out in front of her.

She smirked. "Can I help you?"

"Yes, I believe you can." He motioned for her to come closer. She did as told and walked up to him. Sasori pulled her closer and gave a light, sickened kiss to her neck before sinking his fangs and drinking her blood. Bitter, the same as everyone else's blood he's had for the past month. Two minutes later, he dropped her to the ground.

"What? That's it? No artwork on her back?"The blue haired vampire asked coming out of the alley.

"I don't think so. She could _tarnish_ my image. " Sasori smirked.

"With that blonde human?"

"Konan, I'm not asking for your approval."

"I know, I know. I'm just saying, as a class 9 vampire, you shouldn't be going after a human when you can have any chick you want."

"Jealous?" Sasori grinned at his friend.

She looked away in an I'm-to-good-good-for-you fashion. "Please, I'm already taken."

"Then go bother him and leave me alone." Sasori twirled a piece of his hair between his fingers.

"Or maybe, I should go visit your _lover. _I'd _love _to meet him you know." Konan smirked.

"Harm him and I swear to God I'll-"

"I won't touch him, gosh. Just want to see why you've flipped for him."

"Then do as you want. But remember what I said."

"Alrighty, Sasori. I'll be back soon then."

* * *

This chapter was more like a filler, but I felt it necessary in order for you guys to find out what's going on. That's 3 out of 10+ chapters in one day, I'm proud of myself :D


	4. Why is He Here?

Deidara walked into the interrogation room and leaned against the wall adjacent to the door. Itachi sat in the chair across from where the criminal was to sit, while Hidan was positioned at the other end of the room opposite Deidara.

A fellow officer came in dragging the convict along with him. One she was sitting down, the officer nodded at Deidara and walked out of the room. There was a moment of silence.

The prisoner was wearing a heavy-duty straitjacket, as a precautionary measure. Her dark blue hair messily caressed her face as she looked at the officers in the room. First Hidan, then Itachi, and finally Deidara. A grin swept over her face.

"Excuse me." Itachi brought the girls attention back to him.

"Yes, officer?" She asked in a false voice of innocence.

"Do you wish to introduce yourself?"

"Konan."

"Konan…no last name?"

"Not any of your business." She turned back to Deidara. "I want _him _to interview me."

"Unfortunately Miss Konan, that's not your choice." Itachi tapped the table trying to call her attention back, but Konan kept looking at Deidara.

"Deidara, correct?" Deidara straitened up signaling to Konan that she was right. "Thought so. You're the cutest out of the bunch."

"Excuse me?" Deidara asked truing to sound intimidating, but curiosity laced his voice.

Konan laughed lightly. "You heard me. Sasori sends his apologies; he still wishes to meet with you, but some…_things _came up."

"Sasori?" Deidara looked over at Itachi. He was paying close attention to what Konan was saying, but once he saw Deidara looking at him, Itachi nodded signaling the blonde to continue. "You…know him?"

"Know him?" She chuckled. "I'm his best friend! Well if you don't ask him then I am. And I know that he's taken quite a liking to you."

"Then why won't he come meet me?"

"It's hard to get in touch with a police officer without the others knowing. Wouldn't you agree? I could…take you to him; if you really wanted to see him." A dark smile crossed Konan's face.

Deidara's eyes widened slightly. Could it be that easy to get close to Sasori?

"Alright, I think that's enough. Deidara, leave please." Itachi cut in.

"I'm not done!" Konan snapped.

"I don't care, you've said enough. Deidara!" The blonde nodded and left, a million thoughts running through his head.

---

"So, how'd it go?" Sasori asked as he turned the key, undoing Konan's straitjacket.

"He's cute. I didn't really get to talk to him much because of another officer." Konan stood up and stretched. "God I hate those things. So, we going to go blondie?"

"Well I'm already here so might as well."

"Yes! I'm coming to?"

"No."

Konan began pouting. "Why not?"

"Because he's my blondie and I want to see him _alone_."

She huffed. "Fine, but don't get too carried away."

Sasori turned and glared at her. "I'm not stupid, I won't let what happened to _him_ happen to Deidara. I have a lot more patience then that idiot does."

"I know that. I'm just saying…when you snap…you tend to go out of control. Just be careful, alright?"

Sasori nodded. 'I would _never_ let Deidara turn.'

---

"Time to turn in Deidara." Hidan stood in the doorway, waiting for his blonde friend.

"One second; I need to finish filling this out. If you want to leave you can, I'll meet you at home."

"No, I can wait. I just don't want to."

Deidara chuckled slightly. "Then why don't you go find Itachi? See if he needs a ride."

Hidan nodded. "Fine, but when I get back, this shit better be done 'cause I'm ready for bed."

"It will."

---

Itachi walked down the dark corridor. This floor was 2 stories below ground and most officers didn't know about it. Its purpose? To house vampires. Only three people knew of it, the head of police, Hidan, and Itachi.

"I thought I'd find you here." Itachi's calm voice rang through the almost empty passage.

"I'm not going to hurt anyone."

"I know that's because you aren't going to see him, Sasori."

"And you're going to stop me? What could you possibly do to me, half-blood?"

"I can keep you away from Deidara."

"I'm sure you can." Sasori rolled his eyes.

"Itachi!" Hidan skidded to a stop. "What the fuck? Why is _he_ here?"

"Why do you think?" Sasori stated like the answer was obvious, and it was.

"Deidara doesn't want anything to do with you, so leave him alone." Hidan growled angrily.

"I'd like to hear that from him."

"You still wouldn't leave him alone." Itachi stated.

"I know that, but I don't need _you _to tell me. Deidara has a perfectly good mouth, believe me I should know." Sasori smirked, remembering the kiss he and the blonde 'shared' the other day.

Hidan was about to say something when all of the sudden his phone vibrated. "Hello?" the zealot asked once he brought the phone up to his ear.

"Hey, where are you guys?" Deidara.

"We're on our way up, I just found Itachi." Hidan answered looking over at Itachi.

"Well hurry, you have the keys and its kinda cold out here."

Hidan hung up the phone. "Well Sasori…where did he go?!" Hidan shrieked.

"I don't know I wasn't watching." Itachi's voice was a bit frantic. "He probably went after Deidara. Let's go."

* * *

Bleh! It's kinda short, but that's as much as I'm gunna write for the time being. Sorry it took me so long to update. I wanted to leave you with a sorta cliffhanger type this, so this is what you get.


	5. Inside the House

Deidara leaned against the side of Hidan's car. He was freezing! The nippy winter air tickled his face, goose bumps formed on his bare arms. You could see every breath he let out. He was tempted to go back inside, but Hidan said that they were on their way, so he just stayed put.

"You look cold." Deidara felt his body tense. He knew that voice! "I told you I'd visit you soon, I don't see why you're so surprised."

"What do you want!" Deidara's voice was higher that he expected.

"A lot of things really." Sasori twisted a piece of hair that touched his neck around his finger. "To learn a new language, to travel the world-"

"You know what I mean!" Deidara snapped.

A smirk grew on the redhead's face. "Don't be rude, Deidara; you _know _what I want."

"I don't plan on going with you." Deidara took a step back.

"You act like I'm giving you the option."

"Deidara!" Hidan ran through the automatic sliding doors of the police station and out into the parking lot. It was empty, except for Hidan's car. "Where is he!"

Itachi ignored the question, and walked over to Hidan's truck. A letter lay on the dashboard…

_ Dear Itachi and Hidan,_

_ Don't worry; I won't hurt Deidara; which, if you ask me, is pretty obvious._

_ I'll have him call you once he wakes up so you'll know that he's okay._

_ -Sasori_

_ Ps. Call Kisame_

Deidara let out a soft moan. Pressure was put onto his chest and legs. He moved his hands, trying to push whatever it was off of him, but it wouldn't budge. "Noo~"

"Dei-chan~"

That voice…Deidara cracked his eyes open. "Wha-what are you going?" The blond's voice was sleepy and quiet.

Sasori bit down on Deidara's neck again, being sure not to draw blood. "Waking you up."

"Did…you drink from-"

"No. Want me to?" Sasori asked teasingly as he trailed his tongue up the blond's neck.

Deidara gasped, tightening his grip on the redhead's shoulders. "S-stop!"

"Mmm…no I think you like it."

"N-no I don't."

Sasori chuckled why shaking his head, but complied.

Deidara sat up. He was laying on a king sized bed with a light blue comforter.

"It's yours."

"Mine?" Deidara questioned looking up at the redhead. "Why?"

"Konan thought that you'd feel more comfortable with your own bed than you would be if you had to sleep in mine." Sasori nodded back to the bed behind him. It was almost the same, except his blankets were white, and looked as if they haven't been touched for days.

"Konan! She's the girl we questioned the other day!"

"Correct." Sasori walked over to the desk that was against the wall near the door (opposite the wall where the beds were). "She lives here with me, along with two other vampires." He came back over and held out a small black phone to Deidara. "I told your friends that I'd have you call them once you woke."

Deidara looked from the phone to Sasori and back again. He flipped it open and began dialing the number.

"When you're done, meet me down stairs." With that, Sasori left the blonde alone.

"Hello?" Itachi's voice was on the other side.

"Itachi!" Deidara felt himself smile when he heard his friend's voice.

"Deidara! Where are you?"

"I'm…not sure," Deidara got up and walked over to the window, which had a black curtain over it. "Nothing looks familiar to me." Outside, there were pink Sakura trees covering the view of downstairs, and further out there were flat rolling hills that seemed to go on forever. It was so calm out.

"We'll have you call traced right now k? Till then stay away from-"

"Konan's here." He interrupted Itachi.

"With you?"

"No, I think she's downstairs with Sasori. He also said that there are two more vampires here as well."

"Deidara listen to me-"

"Itachi?" Deidara pulled the phone away from his ear. The screen said "Call Ended". He sighed and closed the phone. "Guess it's time to go downstairs."

Deidara peeked around the corner to the living room. It was the only room that he hasn't checked yet. Where was Sasori?

"Deidara!" The said blonde gave a little start. Konan! "There you are! Sasori said that you were going to be down soon." She gave him a hug. When she pulled away, she started laughing. "Don't be so tense, you're safe here." Konan took his hand and led him into the room.

The blonde let out a small gasp. _'It can't be!'_


	6. You're Alive?

"Kakuzu?" Deidara asked in disbelief.

The said man turned his gaze from the TV to the blonde man. He stood up.

"You know each other?" Konan asked confused.

"I-I thought you were dead!" Deidara looked like he had seen a ghost.

Kakuzu shook his head. His eyes were clouded like he was remembering something. "I'll take him to Sasori." Kakuzu walked over to Deidara, grabbed his arm lightly, and led him out the back door.

Konan just stood there, confused being an understatement,

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

The backyard was huge! A small dirt path made its way through the beautiful pink Sakura trees which swayed in the breeze, occasionally letting a few of the small petals float to the ground. To the left of Deidara, there was a large pond, which, the blonde assumed, had Koi fish in it. Just past that, was a building made of bamboo. From where he stood, Deidara could make out two people, one of which he was most certain was Sasori. But who was the other?

"Deidara…?" Kakuzu had his back to Deidara.

"Yah?"

"How's Hidan?"

About a year and a half ago, Hidan and Kakuzu had lived together. The two had a fight, and Deidara and Hidan went out for a walk, to calm down the zealot. While on their walk, they stumbled upon what the thought was Kakuzu's corpse. Hidan's always been that much more protective of the blonde since then.

"He's…good. He got the job as an officer." Kakuzu would always tease Hidan because he didn't think Hidan had what it took to be a police officer, so after Kakuzu died, Hidan made that his top goal.

Deidara heard Kakuzu smirk. "I'm not surprised. He always had such strong determination. I wish I could've been there when he graduated."

"Yah, after we graduated the police academy, he took us all out for dinner. I could tell that he missed you. What happened?"

Kakuzu stopped walking and let go of the blonde's arm. "You can't tell."

"Well, I know that you're a vampire, but…why? Hidan was so upset. How could you just leave him? You could've told him that you were still alive! But no! You left him alone! Do you know how much you've changed him? Do you even care?" Deidara was surprised when he felt a tear run down his cheek. He was crying? He didn't even notice.

"What's going on?" Deidara and Kakuzu looked over at the redhead.

"Nothing." Kakuzu answered. He turned away and began walking back to the house, but he stopped when he reached Deidara. "Yes, I do care." With that, he started walking again.

When Kakuzu was out of view, Sasori walked over to Deidara. "What's wrong? Why are you crying?" Sasori used his finger to wipe the water away.

"He…"

"Couldn't continue dating Hidan." Sasori finished the sentence.

"Why not?" Deidara pushed the redhead away.

"When someone is changed into a vampire, their blood lust is so strong, that he surely would've killed your friend." The two stood for a moment, not saying anything. Sasori held his arms out, surprising Deidara, but the blonde did return the gesture.

Sasori used one hand to rub Deidara's back, and the other played with the blonde's hair. Deidara nuzzled into his black shirt.

"Awwww!" A female voice squealed.

"What do you want?" Sasori turned his head over to Konan, glaring at her. She was unfazed.

"You two are so cute! Oh, and Kisame wants to see you."

"Kisame!" Deidara stood speechless. Were all of his friend's boyfriends here?

"I'm coming."

"Suuuuure you are." Konan giggled.

"Leave!" Sasori snapped.

"Whatever you say, Sasoooori." Konan walked away, laughing to herself.

"Bitch." Sasori mumbled. He kissed the top of Deidara's head, and pulled away from the hug. "Let's go."

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Itachi growled over the phone. "Just tell me where he is!"

"Aw sweetheart, you know I want to, but Sasori would have my ass."

"I'm not messing around Kisame!"

"Sorry darling, I can't help you. Speaking of Sasori!" Kisame grinned as the redhead came in, Deidara fallowing closely behind.

"Who are you talking to?" Sasori asked.

"The love of my life, my pride and joy, my-"

"Fuck you!" Itachi yelled on the other end.

"He's a little grumpy because I can't tell him where Deidara is."

Deidara gave a light smile. He's always liked Kisame. The way he pushed Itachi's buttons and the look of annoyance on Itachi's face. "Kisame, you're a vampire too?"

"Yes I am sweetie."

"And Itachi knows?"

"Yes he does. Makes him all the more attracted to me, right darling?" He asked over the phone.

"I hate you."

"I love you too!"

Sasori rolled his eyes, causing Deidara to laugh. "Did you tell him about our reservations?"

"Nope not yet."

"Well do it!" Sasori snapped.

"Reservations?" Deidara asked looking up at Sasori.

"For dinner."

"Why?"

"Curiosity killed the cat, sweet Dei-chan." Kisame chimed in.

"You'll see later." Sasori placed another kiss on Deidara's cheek.

Deidara stood there confused. 'Why are we all going out to dinner?'

,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,,

Finally! Another chapter, sorry I've been taking so long. So now you know about Kakuzu and Hidan, but their story's not over yet! But I'll leave the rest for later. I also have another surprise which I think I'll put in the next chapter, so stay tuned!


End file.
